empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Ain't About The Money
'''Ain't About The Money '''is an original song featured in the Season 2 episode, Poor Yorick. It is performed by Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon. It was released as a single nearly three weeks before the second season premiere, on September 3, 2015. Lyrics If you know like I know say Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (you know like I know say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power Think about it, think about it Ain't no need to think about it Get that Money, keep that power No they not the same thing Money can be anybody This somebody, that nobody When it comes to power Circle, super small and maintain Money make em' do it cause of what you give to em' Power make em' do it cause you told them to do it Money make you fly, power never die, don't know why Money can't be lost, power never need an alibi Blood thicker than the champagne Power in my pride, power in my last name Said if I don't know nothing, I know this paper Bigger than the world stepping over skyscrapers If I don't know nothin', one thing I know Power over money, man that's just how it go If you know like I know say Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (you know like I know say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power When I'm in your presence you can feel the power Even if this company was built from powder Girls, kissin, on the couch, women, in the, shower Surround, myself with kings, you can keep the cowards Every time I reminisce, I'm rappin' different bitches Blood is thicker than water but BS is the thickest Let the chain round my neck tell my life story Born into the money but would die for glory Get ready for the takeover, that face, lip and makeover That case, that I break open, that great fifth like Beethoven If you, wanna get it, papi, I can be in the team Thirty-four, in a, rocket cause Hakeem's the dream (Get it? They don't get it) Oooh, we're makin' moves You're only doing what my power let you do You see that money isn't everybody's thing When it comes to power, can only be one king Said if I don't know nothing, I know this paper Bigger than the world stepping over skyscrapers If I don't know nothin', one thing I know Power over money, man that's just how it go If you know like I know say Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (you know like I know say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power (say) Ain't about the money, it's about the power Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Songs performed by Jamal Lyon